Escape
by soyeon1229
Summary: An one-shot excerpt from a future project, OC characters included.


"It's no use," grumbled Inuyasha after he tried out his Wind Scar on the invincible prison wall, but to no avail. "We'll never get out."

"There's always a chance," replied Goku gloomily. "If only I had enough power…"

Inuyasha glared at Goku in response. _As if anyone has enough._

A burst of cold laughter reached their ears suddenly as if mocking them. The silver-haired hanyou looked up and saw that it was the mad scholar who had formerly betrayed them to the Empire, undoubtedly at the hands of High General Ryutaro himself if time goes by like this. Inuyasha growled in frustration. This has never happened before.

"Fumio!" Inuyasha whirled on to the man in the cell opposite them. "What are you doing here?"

The man chuckled. "It seems that Ryutaro wasn't a fool."

"Yes well, when was he?"

"Mocking your father, boy? I thought so."

Everyone watched intensely as the gray-silver haired youth, tied in chains against the wall next to Hojo released a wave of power through his body that was almost as strong as Goku's, maybe even stronger. Amazing, Goku thought. This guy's probably stronger than Frieza and Cell combined together at full strength!

The Dragon Warrior glanced over at the cell beside them, where the "others" sat, including Raiden. The said inuyokai kept his back to them, not moving an inch. Apparently he wasn't in a very good mood either.

Abruptly footsteps could be heard entering the hallway, heading straight towards them. Goku could hear people around him shifting, as if to get out of his way. Even he felt like moving away from the sound too. Finally after what seemed like a long moment, the footsteps stopped, and its owner was none other than… Daisuke.

The once proud general now stood wearily on one foot, his sword leaning over his belt, as if were about to fall off in any second. The armor of the imperial army shone dully in the single ray of sunlight shining through the only window in the dark room. His dark, glossy hair now lay knotted and matted, mingled with dirt. And… he was staring right at Goku. The dark-haired saiyan gasped. His eyes, once shining orbs of chestnut-brown, were reduced to the windows of the dead. No longer was Daisuke an honourable warrior, but a traitor to his kind for what he did.

But there was someone else beside him, another soldier, but of not much importance. The soldier gestured unmistakably to his colleague to choose someone, which even more bad news to everyone else. Goku winced as the traitor general ran his sightless eyes over them all, but focusing on him and Raiden the most. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Daisuke made his choice. He pointed his finger straight at Raiden's back without a single hint of hesitation.

"That one," he declared. A cold smirk slowly formed on the soldier's lips, which just made Goku want to throw up all the more. The general then turned his head to meet Goku's, making everyone, also him, to gasp in shock.

"And why two?" the soldier was probably the only one amused in the whole room; Daisuke was struggling not to shake, and Goku could see that too. "Ryutaro asked for one."

"Just that we don't want to waste our time, time flies fast these days." Goku was right, Daisuke was crying, to get out of here, to return to his home, to go back in time where everything was in order, but it was already too late. "Like you said before, Katsuo, we need to please our superiors in order to survive."

The other man beside him clapped his hands happily. "If that is so, then I get to choose another one. That one," he said showing his hand to Inuyasha, due to his surprise and Daisuke's. "I enjoy private torture, they want to make you scream along with them, don't you?"

Goku couldn't help but widen his eyes in shock. The soldier was mad, as mad as Fumio, as mad as anyone who tries to be mad and succeeds. He had already signed up for a public death exhibition and Daisuke had helped him register, and now there was nothing for him to do anymore except to roll up and scream in pain in front of Ryutaro and suffer for it all.

That was why he simply sat there as Daisuke helped Katsuo to grab Inuyasha and Raiden up to the torture chamber, how he ignored their violent protests, how he didn't care as they were knocked out, and so was he. Goku did nothing, only to accept his fate, and theirs too, and everyone else staring at them, at him, with shocking silence and doing nothing to stop it.

And just before his head would hit the ground and all he knew turned black, Goku recounted the time he remembered himself and his family, everyone, laughing and having fun, just like before, when he was oblivious to the upcoming dangers from the future involving the rest of the universe, and how often he would wish this would stop, for more than a full decade, just once.

Thus he thought, as he felt being carried away by strong hands, suspiciously Daisuke's, all this, and nothing more, that he will escape with the rest of his friends and everyone else in the war prison, and even better, survive.

A/N: So I guess you guys are wondering who are the OC characters and what does the story means, even though this is an InuYasha and Dragon Ball Z crossover, so here is your answer: This. Is. An. Excerpt. From a future project of course, aka a story. Please be patient, guys, I know this is frustrating and so am I, but hey, I will release more stories soon, so hang on there!


End file.
